Rudra
| image = | race = ( ) | birthplace = , | birthday = May 2nd | age = 21 | gender = Male | height = 183cm | weight = 60kg | blood type = AB- | measurements = | affiliation = To Be Added | previous affiliation = | profession = Student To Be Added | previous profession = | team = | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations = , | relatives = Unnamed Parents | education = (Current) | fullbring = Om Namah Shivaya | bankai = | roleplay debut = | series debut = | english voice = | japanese voice = }} Rudra (ルドラ, Rudora), also known by his Japanese name Ryota (旅田, Ryota), is a of Hindu descent who has made his way to from his home country in order to understand his peculiar powers. Appearance Personality History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Fullbring Om Namah Shivaya (アウン・ナマ・シバヤ, Aun Nama Shibaya): The focus for Rudra's Fullbring abilities lies in a gold pendant that he has worn since he was a young boy, fashioned in the symbol for . The power of Om Namah Shivaya is a representation of Rudra's nihilistic views of religion that he has obtained as he has continued to grow in life, while still foolishly clinging to the existence of deities in order to help him during times of turmoil. The ability that Om Namah Shivaya holds is aptly known as "ritual sacrifice" (祭犠, saigi). It enables Rudra to channel the power of the when afflicted with an appropriate sacrifice to his own body, temporarily granting him an extraordinary burst in power and an ability to match the deva he has sacrificed his body to invoke. In order to invoke the powers of these deities, Rudra must chant the name of his Fullbring and name the deva he desires to manifest within himself. However, these transformations are hardly blessings. In order to invoke the power of these so-called deities, Rudra must envision the entirety of his being — his soul — to possess the characteristics of the elements he has sacrificed his body to. Upon doing this, with the power of his Fullbring, Rudra is capable of contorting the characteristics of his own soul in order to bear the physical and spiritual characteristics of the elements. Although the end result can be compared to the likes of , the mechanism behind it differs. Because the shape and characteristics of Rudra's very soul have been transformed to bear the properties of these elements, the transformations are incredibly risky to his life, and any moderate injuries can become lethal. When the duration of the transformation has expired, Rudra has a forced cooldown period where he must not use any sort of spiritual ability for approximately six hours, depending on the intensity of the combat he has been in. The sheer stress his soul had undergone requires a considerable period of time to be stabilized again, meaning in this cooldown period, Rudra is at his absolute weakest and most fragile, for his soul is transforming back to its original form from a temporary, unstable form. *' ' (神火使い (アグニ), Aguni; lit. "Bearer of the Sacred Flame") *' ' (海洋使い (バルナ), Baruna; lit. "Bearer of the Deep Sea") *' ' (葉風使い (バユ), Bayu; lit. "Bearer of the Swift Breeze") *' ' (沃地使い (ブーミ), Būmi; lit. "Bearer of the Fertile Earth") *' ' (天罰使い (インドラ, Indora; lit. "Bearer of Heaven's Wrath") Trivia Quotes Behind the Scenes